


Sexual Frustration, Sweat and Desperation

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Scenting, a bit domestic, idk what else to tag, it's implied not really in your face kind of thing, it's just a kind of cute possessiveness, kind of not too much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s not my fault you’re so prone to disaster, besides be grateful I was coming over to help you, I thought I had—what is that?” Isaac pauses and sniffs the air making a face.</p>
<p>“What’s what?” Stiles whines in annoyance.</p>
<p>“You smell it too?” Boyd asks looking back at Isaac.</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s kind of—it’s like”</p>
<p>“Sexual frustration, sweat and desperation” Boyd finishes for Isaac.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly what it smells like” Isaac agrees turning to look at Stiles with wide eyes. “What have you been up to?” Isaac asks mischievously.</p>
<p>“Who’s been rubbing all up on you, Stiles” Boyd asks also with a teasing lilt to his voice accompanied by a quirked eyebrow and a smirk dancing on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Frustration, Sweat and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> please don't let the 'possessive behavior' and 'possessive derek' tag fool you. it is not that intense, so if you wanted some real good possessive derek, i'm sorry babies it's not like that. it's mostly just minor possessive behavior. however I do hope you decide to read this and hopefully enjoy it :)

Stiles tries his hardest to balance two grocery bags in one hand while desperately using the other to look for Derek’s apartment key. It was somewhere in his back pocket, he knew that for sure. How the hell does one lose a key and—what the hell was that?

He pulls out a crumpled receipt and out go flying an assortment of nickels, pennies and dimes.

“Fuck” he grumbles staring after the rolling coins. He sighs, his shoulders slumping down in defeat and then he sees it—the damn key, just a few feet away from him next to the stupid coins.

He’s about to readjust the grocery bags when the door swings open.

“Oh my—ugh!” Stiles squawks barely keeping his balance. The groceries fall and they’re now half inside the bag, and half decorating the floor.

“At least it wasn’t eggs?” Isaac offers with a shrug looking at least somewhat sheepish.

“Or milk” Boyd chimes in from his spot on one of the kitchen stools.

“That is also true” Isaac concedes.

“Yes, thank the lord it wasn’t something messy, silver lining” Stiles rolls his eyes. “You’ve been here the whole time, why didn’t you help? Did you not here the grumbling and struggling?” he asks narrowing his eyes.

“You should really get like a key chain or a lanyard for that key you know” Boyd ignores Stiles’ question and instead continues to peel an orange.

“We were trying to figure out how long it would take you to actually get the door open” Isaac admits with a grin brushing past Stiles and stepping right over the groceries not even making a move to try and help Stiles pick them up.

“But after five minutes passed we got bored, so I told Isaac to just open the door and let your sorry ass in” Boyd tells him casually. He slips a slice of orange past his lips and chews slowly.

“Thanks, you are so kind” Stiles deadpans. “And what about your stupid werewolf reflexes, hmm?” Stiles huffs bending down to pick up his groceries.

"It’s not my fault you’re so prone to disaster, besides be grateful I was coming over to help you, I thought I had—what is that?” Isaac pauses and sniffs the air making a face.

“What’s what?” Stiles whines in annoyance.

“You smell it too?” Boyd asks looking back at Isaac.

“Yeah it’s kind of—it’s like”

“Sexual frustration, sweat and desperation” Boyd finishes for Isaac.

“That’s exactly what it smells like” Isaac agrees turning to look at Stiles with wide eyes. “What have you been up to?” Isaac asks mischievously.

“Who’s been rubbing all up on you, Stiles” Boyd asks also with a teasing lilt to his voice accompanied by a quirked eyebrow and a smirk dancing on his lips.

“No one’s been—oh no, wait” Stiles groans.

Isaac and Boyd hum in unison and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“So?” Isaac asks.

“It’s the new intern; I mean I thought he was just clumsy?” Stiles shrugs, Rick was really nice and he flushed all the time Stiles asked him how he was settling in. He just chalked it up to him being nervous on his first day there; he never really thought it was because he might’ve potentially found Stiles attractive. And the rubbing, well it wasn’t really rubbing as to him actually just tripping a lot when Stiles got a bit close or when they both reached to get papers from the printer. It wasn’t even that much contact if Stiles was being honest.

“Is that really what he smells like?” Stiles asks making a face.

“And a hint of coconut” Isaac adds.

“Nice” Boyd replies with a nod.

Isaac’s phone chimes once, twice, three times.

"Well this has been fun, and I’d love to stay and catch Derek’s reaction but I really have to go now” Isaac announces as he hastily taps out a reply to Scott most likely.

“Reaction to what?!” Stiles asks, but Isaacs already out the door and Boyd just looks really smug while eating his stupid orange.

“You should probably take a shower, and wash those clothes, maybe burn them” Boyd tells him.

“Do I really smell that bad?” Stiles quizzes sniffing himself, he really can’t tell the difference.

“So are you cooking dinner?” Boyd asks, again ignoring Stiles in favor of asking his own question.

“Go home and make Erica cook you dinner, quit mooching off of me and Derek” Stiles says waving him off.

“But Erica’s out with Kira, doing some shopping or whatever?” Boyd honest to god whines.

“BYE BOYD!” Stiles yells over his shoulder as he runs up the stairs in the direction of the restroom.

-

"Shit” Stiles bites out checking the time, it was fifteen till seven. Derek wouldn’t be home till seven thirty. It gave him plenty of time to shower, wash his clothes or maybe burn them just as Boyd had suggested, leaving him with enough time to start dinner.

Stiles stripped himself of his clothes, making a note to pick them up right after his shower.

“God damn it Rick” Stiles cursed as he ran naked towards Derek’s restroom.

Honestly, Stiles had no idea why the boss had stuck him with training (which was more like babysitting) Rick. That would have been a job for Janine, or maybe Rosa, dealing with interns was really not filed under Stiles job description.

Stiles shakes his head, and fiddles with the knobs, praying to god they spray out hot water quickly.

-

Downstairs, Derek jiggles the key out of the lock as he opens the door to his apartment and tilts his head to the side. He can faintly hear the shower running, and then he catches sight of the groceries on the kitchen counter.

“Stiles?” Derek calls out, he gets no answer so he toes off his shoes and makes his way upstairs.

Halfway there however, he has to stop because—what is that smell? He doesn’t know the scent, it unfamiliar and he doesn’t like it.

He climbs the rest of the stairs with purpose now, and he catches sight of Stiles clothes strewn across his bedroom floor.

He narrows his eyes at Stiles shirt while picking it up, he sniffs it and growls. It’s Stiles’ scent mixed with someone else’s, someone who was apparently really into being around Stiles.

Derek raises an eyebrow and stares at the closed door leading to his restroom where he can hear Stiles softly humming the Jurassic Park theme song.

-

When Stiles shuts off the shower, he hastily grabs a fluffy towel and heads back to the bedroom in search of clothes. He barely makes it halfway across the room when he’s being tackled to the bed and he honest to god shrieks, his heart hammering in his chest. He shuts his eyes tightly and hopes it’s over quickly.

“You stink, Stiles” Derek says as a way of greeting. He nips at Stiles chest and looks up at him.

“Are you insane?” Stiles wails punching Derek on the shoulder. “Are you trying to kill me from a heart attack, why would you do that?” he asks his heartbeat slowing down a bit but still beating a little erratically.

“Answer. The. Question” Derek growls above him.

“Oh my god, you’re insane, I just took a shower. I can’t possibly stink” Stiles tells him with an eye roll. Derek in turn pins his Stiles arms above his head and straddles his waist. He lowers his face and breathes in Stiles scent.

“You stink of someone else’s hormones and coconut. I hate coconut. I don’t like it. We need to fix this” He tells him grumpily.

“Fucking Rick” Stiles mumbles.

“Rick?” Derek asks with a frown and raised brow.

“Stupid new intern. It’s nothing really” Stiles tells him.

“Of course, but I still don’t like it” Derek tells him nuzzling the crook of his neck.

“So what are you going to do about it, big guy?” Stiles asks waggling his brows.

Derek’s response is a low rumble in his chest and a hot searing kiss.

-

“Better?” Stiles asks panting besides Derek.

“Much” Derek answers with a smug grin.

-

The following day Derek drops off Stiles at work, and when they spy Rick making his way towards the entrance, Derek grabs Stiles by the waist and plants a deep wet kiss on his lips.

“You’re ridiculous” Stiles mumbles dazedly, his eyes flutter open and he smiles at Derek. “I’ll see you later okay?”

“I’ll see you later” Derek promises kissing him one last time before getting into his car and driving off.

-

By lunch time, there’s rumors going around about how Stiles’ ‘hot, lumberjack look alike’ boyfriend almost disintegrated Rick with only a look, but most interestingly there’s another rumor about some leather clad blonde in killer six inch high heels threatening Rick with bodily mutilation if he didn’t back off from Stiles. This has everyone wondering if Stiles is in some kind of poly-amorous relationship. (He doesn’t really deign them with a proper answer)

> **ppl think I have two boos**  – s
> 
> _hahahahaa they do not_  – e
> 
> **no really, they keep asking me things it’s annoying**  – s
> 
> **this is all your fault reyes**  – s
> 
> _u love it_ – e
> 
> _they think u have two hot boos, ur welcome_  – e
> 
> **next time dnt tell ppl ur gonna rip out their ball sack & feed it to them pls** – s
> 
> _hahaha, there’s gonna b a nxt time?_  – e
> 
> **not what I meant erica**  – s
> 
> _love you too ;)_ – e

Stiles can’t believe how ridiculous his boyfriend and his friends are, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a few fics with Derek being possessive and everything, but I myself have never really written one and this doesn't even feel like he was being possessive? I don't know I just can't really write possessive behavior I guess? However, I hope you guys still enjoyed reading this! Thank you so much for your time :)
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://derkhales.tumblr.com/post/124371793900/for-alex-who-requested-some-sterek-with-some) come say or prompt me maybe? :)


End file.
